


Night store

by two2ducks



Series: 30 day writing challenge [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Students, M/M, Slice of Life, tiniest bit of pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two2ducks/pseuds/two2ducks
Summary: Day 15: You're sad“Good morning,” Johnny chimes, the greeting comes out a little muffled because of the palm squished against his cheek.Taeil stops by the very entrance and looks at Johnny for a long moment, fingers still on the door handle, “You’re sad.” The elder almost deadly looks into Johnnys eyes. Johnny quickly writes it off as one of sleepy Taeils strange antics and instead of properly answering gives a confused question back.“Excuse me?”
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: 30 day writing challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Night store

One of the things Johnny loves about not working close to his home, is that not many familiar faces pop up to meet him behind the counter. The fact that he only works in the store during the night lessens the small chance even more. The store is the most basic corner shop you can think of – a relatively tiny room filled with shelves all around, all of them full of food that costs cheaper than in a proper grocery store. Also, all what about the owner cares is that Johnny doesn’t fall asleep, there aren’t many people who decide to pay a visit here when it’s dark, plus, on a work day. So, not only is Johnny allowed to use the time to do his university assignments, but he can also play countless games on his phone or computer and read books, obviously, just for the sake of not falling asleep.

Which, honestly, is a little bit hard. He’s tired from the long day already, the studies and the usual routine takes a lot of energy on themselves, but Johnny’s used to it, he knows he can sleep tomorrow morning – no lectures until afternoon. Only 6 more hours left until he can call a taxi that will take him home.

Johnny mixes the hot coffee in the mug, trying to cool it down faster. Today, the store feels extra empty, it has been around thirty minutes since the last customer, someone should drop by for a pack of cigarettes soon. Meanwhile, he’ll keep himself busy with doodling in his notebook.

And he was right, just after a few minutes, a poor soul opens the heavy glass door at exactly fourteen minutes past one in the morning. However, it’s a face Johnny is used to seeing time to time at ungodly hours, not a stranger. It’s Taeil, what seems like, halfway in his pyjamas judging by the interesting choice of pants. Taeil lives a little bit further the street, in one of the apartments buildings and tends to come around late at night when his carving beat his want to study. They both attend the same university, different majors and years, but they share quite a lot of friends.

“Good morning,” Johnny chimes, the greeting comes out a little muffled because of the palm squished against his cheek.

Taeil stops by the very entrance and looks at Johnny for a long moment, fingers still on the door handle, “You’re sad.” The elder almost deadly looks into Johnnys eyes. Johnny quickly writes it off as one of sleepy Taeils strange antics and instead of properly answering gives a confused question back.

“Excuse me?”   
Taeil doesn’t seem to react, making the other slightly anxious. Well, he does look like he has just woken up, maybe even sleepwalking. Johnny hopes it isn’t the latter, even though Taeil is nice, he isn’t sure how to deal with sleepwalking in this situation.

Taeil suddenly shakes his head and rubs his cheeks with his palms, “Shit, sorry, hello to you too,” he finally moves away from the door, going straight to the shelf meant for your sweet-tooth. His back is now turned to Johnny, but he still can hear him clearly, “I’m so tired of reading books. I feel like I’m losing my mind instead of learning new things.” Johnny hums, he sees as Taeil picks out his usual choice of milk chocolate and moves onto the fizzy drinks. “I realised how hungry I was, so I decided that no more reading today,” Taeil chooses a bottle of water with bubbles at first, but then puts in back quickly, choosing a soda instead, “Well, tonight.” 

Johnny waits to see if Taeil will pick something else for his midnight snack, “Yeah, I haven’t even started mine,” he notices as Taeil looks around slightly if there’s anything else he could pick up, but seems like there isn’t as he turns around. Johnny looks down at his notebook immediately, “Six more hours is still a plenty of time.”

Taeil makes his way to the cash register slowly dragging his legs, “Honestly, I don’t know how can you pull _this_ ” he gestures around the room with his filled hands, “and studies. I’d be dying.”

Johnny does feel like dying a little bit after each of his shifts, but it’s okay, “You gotta do what you gotta do.” A long yawn suddenly takes over him as Taeil places the products on the surface in front of him. When Johnny opens his eyes, Taeil is putting all of his weight on the straight arms he has placed on the same table as chocolate and water. For a second their eyes meet, but Johnny diverts his gaze even quicker, trying to dodge the caring attention Taeil is giving him.

“Gloomy, you look gloomy.”   
Johnny chuckles at the guess, is it better than looking sad? He starts to scan the items, while Taeil doesn’t move away not even a centimetre, making everything around them smell like his perfume, “Or are you just sleepy?”

“Yeah, that’s probably how most of the people are at this time.” Johnny busies himself with pressing buttons on the cash register until the sum pops up. He looks at Taeil, as if asking how he is going to pay, but the other is still looking at him, his face deep in thought. After a moment of awkward silence, Taeil pulls out a credit card out of his pyjama pants pocket.

“Y’know, you can come rest at my place right after your shift,” Taeil holds the card in front of the device, waiting for the beep that announces the finish of the payment, “if you don’t want to pay for the taxi. Or just… I don’t know, spend half an hour more in a strangers car, trying not to fall asleep.”

Johnny tries not to smile too much, Taeil has offered him this plenty of times, yet this is the first night he feels like he could accept the offer. “Won’t you be sleeping?”

Taeil looks up, a little bit surprised if Johnny had to take a guess, “No, I mean yeah, probably.” The device beeps and Taeil hurriedly puts the card back in his pocket, Johnny wonders how he didn’t lose it coming here, “You can just give me a call when you’re done, I’ll wake up, leave you blankets and all that stuff.” 

The younger feels brave enough to tease Taeil, “Oh, am I getting my five-star breakfast, too?”

Taeil stops in the middle of picking up the just bought bottle, “Ha-ha, I do have some recipes up my sleeve.” He takes the chocolate too, but doesn’t leave the counter yet, “But, only if you won’t snore.” Johnny shrugs his shoulders pretending to be innocent. Taeil gives him a smile as he shakes his head side to side, “Ah, I’ll kick you out!” He looks at Johnny one last time, Taeil himself looks extremely tired, making the younger feel more empathy than usually, “See you soon!”

**Author's Note:**

> this was kind of... very simple, but ive been to a 24/7 store only once in my life and it was at 5am and it just hits differently. the atmosphere,,, not from this universe.


End file.
